


A Sneak Peek at The Kid Fic I May or May Not Write One Day

by Fangirlwriting



Series: My Collection of Fluffy One-Shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brief Moment of Puppy, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Jeremy is attacked by some monsters with minimal damage.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: My Collection of Fluffy One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Sneak Peek at The Kid Fic I May or May Not Write One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really see Jeremy and Michael as the kind of people who would want kids, but that hasn't stopped me from designing a whole story around kids that I don't think would ever exist. I'm not entirely sure whether or not I'll write it one day, but... I wrote this. In case anyone wants to know, Logan looks more like Michael and Cynthia looks more like Jeremy. (And no, I absolutely did not steal the name Cynthia from It's A Squipped Up World, what are you talking about?)

“Rawwwwr!”

Jeremy let out a small ‘oof’ as a small bundle attacked his legs, seeming to do it’s best to knock him down. Jeremy decided to humor the bundle and cried out, grabbing his chest as if he was in pain and collapsing onto the nearby couch.

“I’m a monster!” the bundle called, leaping on top of Jeremy and attacking his sides with failed attempts at tickles.

“No, help! Help me, I’m being attacked!”

“Rawwwwwr!”

Jeremy was about to attempt to lift the bundle into the air, when Michael appeared in the entrance from the kitchen holding another little bundle. “What exactly is going on?”

“Michael, help! A monster named Cynthia is attacking me!”

“Oh, that sounds serious. Unfortunately, I cannot help, as I come bearing another monster.”

Michael walked over to the couch and deposited the second bundle on top of Jeremy.

“Nooooo!” Jeremy cried dramatically, as both of his children now scrambled over him, laughing.

“Michael, how could you?! You betrayed me!”

“I had no choice,” Michael said, standing up straighter and crossing his arms. “You brought this on yourself.”

Jeremy cried out and threw his arms into the air in despair as the monsters finally defeated him.

Then Jeremy scooped them both up, as they continued laughing, and deposited Logan back into Michael’s arms as he shifted Cynthia to his hip. “Well, Michael, our children have defeated me,” he said, shaking his head with a sigh. “Does this mean they have won their prize?”

Both Cynthia and Logan’s eyes widened at the prospect of a prize, and they looked back and forth between both of their parents as they tried to decide if Jeremy was serious.

“I think it could very well mean that, if this prize is something they want. But, I don’t know, I don’t think these monsters are the kind that want pizza, are they?”

“Pizza?!” Cynthia cried.

“I want pizza!” Logan exclaimed.

“I think you’re right, I don’t think they would want pizza,” Jeremy said, sounding as serious as he could.

“No, I want pizza!” Cynthia cried, at the same time Logan yelled “PIZZA!” at the top of his lungs.

“What was that?” Michael asked curiously, glancing down at Logan. “You do want pizza?”

“Yes!” both of the children cried.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Jeremy said, setting Cynthia down on the ground. “Go get your shoes on, then.”

Michael set Logan down, and both he and Cynthia cried out in happiness before running towards their bedroom down the hall to get their shoes.

“You had to phrase it like that?” Michael said, nudging Jeremy in the side with his elbow. “We’re not going to get them to calm down all night.”

“Oh, they’ll play in the playplace and be out on the way home,” Jeremy said, waving the matter off casually.

“Ah, well then you can be in charge of putting them to bed tonight,” Michael said.

Jeremy shook his head at Michael. “You’re cold, Mell.”

“I’m not the Mell that just got defeated by two four-year-old monsters.”

“And that makes me cold how, exactly?”

“Well, you’re dead. Dead people are pretty cold.”

Jeremy was about to retort again when the pounding of feet that were now covered by shoes came from down the hall.

“Daddy, Itay!” Logan called, running into the room with Cynthia close on his heels. “Can we bring Cheeseball?”

“Not to the pizza place, bud,” Jeremy said. “They won’t let dogs in.”

“Aww…” Logan said.

“But you can feed him before we leave.”

Logan grinned and hopped upright. “Okay!”

Jeremy led Logan into the living room, where Cheeseball was sleeping on his bed. Jeremy nudged him gently to wake him up, and Cheeseball stirred, looked up at Jeremy, and hopped up as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

“Can I do the food signal, daddy?” Logan asked.

Jeremy nodded, and Logan did the hand signal they’d created for feeding time, which was followed by Cheeseball giving a happy bark and running towards the kitchen. Logan ran after him, and Jeremy followed them both. He helped Logan get the food into the scoop, and then let Logan pour it into Cheeseball’s bowl and pat him on the head as Cheeseball started eating.

“Hey, come on slowpokes!” Michael called from the front entryway. “We’ve got pizza to eat.”

Jeremy picked up Logan and carried him towards Michael and Cynthia.

“Alright, let’s go get pizza.”

“Pizza!” Logan and Cynthia both called happily, and with that they all headed out the front door and towards the car.

Michael was buckling Cynthia in and Jeremy was buckling Logan in when he leaned down close to whisper to him. “Hey, ask your Itay…”

“Hey Itay!” Logan called. “Will you read us our bedtime story tonight?”

Michael shot Jeremy a glare over their children’s heads, even as he replied, “Of course, Logan.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out, and Michael did the same thing back at him.

“Okay, let’s go get pizza,” Jeremy said happily, walking around to climb into the passenger seat as Michael took the keys and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“You owe me,” Michael muttered, quiet enough so neither of the kids could hear.

“I changed my name for you,” Jeremy replied.

“Hey, that only works so many times.”

“Ah, so has it run out yet?”

Michael grumbled something indistinguishable before kissing Jeremy’s forehead and starting the car.

“Eww, Itay kissed Daddy!” Cynthia cried.

Jeremy and Michael both smirked and leaned over to kiss across the dashboard.

_ “Ewwww!” _

Jeremy laughed as they both pulled apart, and Michael backed the car out of the driveway as they started towards the pizza place.


End file.
